


You're perfect just the way you are

by HalfMoAhalfpotato



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adorable Choi Beomgyu, Cute Kang Taehyun, Insecure Choi Beomgyu, M/M, Supportive boyfriend Kang Taehyun, Whipped Choi Beomgyu], Whipped Kang Taehyun, a speck of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfMoAhalfpotato/pseuds/HalfMoAhalfpotato
Summary: In which Beomgyu feels like he's not good enough for Taehyun, so Taehyun reassures him he's more than enough.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	You're perfect just the way you are

**Author's Note:**

> fluffy! I'm pretty bad at fluff but im breaking the taegyu angst streak  
> i was gonna make this hardcore angst because apparently im not too bad at that, but im late for the #10LastStars_WithTXT Taejun event, and now im late for the Taegyu event, its Beomjun day and im panicking sdknjnedjxnsknNJQBNJNQIJN

Beomgyu frowned to himself.

He looked outside the window with a longing look in his eyes.

His own boyfriend was clinging onto Soobin with a gleeful smile on his face, to Beomgyu, he looked happier.

He started to question himself, was he actually good enough for him? He deserved so much more than a pathetic, loner boy. Soobin could give him whatever he wanted, a nice, comforting house, a dog for Hobak to play with, unlike Beomgyu who has a parrot, visuals, soft cheeks to pinch, he was much taller than the boy as well! Beeomgyu was only 3 cm taller. Soobin carries Taehyun much more than he does, then again, most of the members carry him more often so.

His brain let him zone back to the time Yeonjun and Taehyun fed each other ice cream. 

And the time Hueningkai and Taehyun went to the arcade with smiles on their faces, blushing.

Was Beomgyu really not that loveable?

The door opened and in came Taehyun.

"What's wrong, Gyu?" His smile instantly became a frown in worry.

The older just sighed, cuddling himself.

"Be honest, Hyunnie, am I not enough?"

The words that fell out of his mouth hurt Taehyun more than it should.

"Of course you are, Gyu. You're the literal star in my sky, the sun in my night. I love you so much, why would you think like that?"

"I-It's just that, I always see you so happy with others, I feel like I'm pulling you down, ya know?"

The younger jumped in bed and huddled into his boyfriend's chest.

"Gyu, I need to know who put that idea into you."

"Me, it's me. A-are you happy? With me?"

The blonde kissed his lips and smiled at him.

"Of course I am. Gyu, look at me. You may not be the tallest, you may not be richest, but you're perfectly imperfect, and that's all that matters, because you, you're like my soulmate. We understand each other, and we care for one another like no other. You might think that I'm happier with Bin hyung, Yeonjun hyung, or whatever. But feelings should not be disregarded. I love you, Choi Beomgyu, how will I finally get that in your head?"

Beomgyu gave him a grateful smile, oh! How did he get so lucky to date a sweetheart such as he!

Happy tears were dropped and things started getting emotional. Taehyun blames his Jungkook hyung for his sappiness, when the same kind of situation happened with Jimin hyung.

Loving kisses were shared, Taehyun dragged Beomgyu's hands onto his waist, things were displayed with gentleness, treating each other like they were of a fragile china cup.

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short and last-minute ahhhhhh  
> anyways.  
>  check my twt if you haven't~ @taegyubcusyes


End file.
